


Sex Things

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney, sweet and porny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Things

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored with the lovely and talented chelle.

## by chelle and The Grrrl

(Authors' emails: [thegrrrl2002@gmail.com](mailto:thegrrrl2002@gmail.com), [mmmchelle@gmail.com](mailto:mmmchelle@gmail.com))

John smiled contentedly at the cock in front of him. It was almost fully soft, still shining with lube. Rodney stroked his hair absently and John let out a long slow breath. Rodney's stomach made the perfect resting place, warm and soft. Plus, the view was good. Broad thighs and a sleepy cock tucked against Rodney's balls--a damn good view.

Earlier, he'd been on his hands and knees, with Rodney pushing into from behind, Rodney's hips bumping against his ass with every thrust, Rodney's hands gripping him, moving him to Rodney's rhythm. And Rodney's cock pushing into him, blunt and tender all at the same time, making him pant and moan and beg for more.

"It's still weird," John said, musing.

"What is?" Rodney asked sleepily.

"Getting fucked."

Rodney's hand stilled. "I thought you liked it. If you don't--"

"I like it. It's just weird. I never imagined liking the feeling of another guy inside me, inside my ass."

"Yeah, that is weird."

John kissed his stomach and turned over so that he was facing Rodney rather than his cock. "I thought you liked it."

Rodney stroked his hair again. "I more than like it."

"Good." Shifting, John pressed a kiss to Rodney's warm, willing mouth. It was so willing that the brief affectionate kiss he'd intended somehow morphed into something deeper. Rodney was always so intent, so determined to get someplace only he could see, but when he kissed that destination, wherever it was, disappeared and all of that focus became centered on John. John couldn't get enough of it.

Which is why he let the kiss take him over, let himself get lost in Rodney's increasingly familiar taste. It was soothing and comforting and yet there was a little part of him that still got excited because, damn, this was Rodney of all people. In bed, naked and kissing and cuddling.

With one last lick he pulled back, and Rodney's eyes remained closed, his hand on John's cheek. John thought he might have fallen asleep, but then his eyes blinked open and he stared up at John, searching John's face. With a twitch of his eyebrows he frowned, his thumb sliding over John's lower lip. "What?" John asked.

"Your lips."

John waited for the rest of the sentence, but when it didn't come, when Rodney simply continued staring at his mouth, he prompted, "Yeah, and?"

"They drive me nuts." Rodney's eyes flicked up to meet his, then with a smile that might almost have been embarrassed, Rodney looked away. "In meetings. On a mission. When we're hanging out. They're so--they make me think of sex. Always did, right from the start."

"Really?" Grinning, John turned his head and nuzzled into Rodney's hand. "That's kind of cool."

"No it's not, it's distracting." Rodney pulled John down into another kiss, slow and indulgent. "Annoying, actually."

"Yeah, 'cause you really seem annoyed."

Rodney laughed. "I am very annoyed."

"Uh-huh." John kissed him again, sucking just a little on Rodney's lower lip, because Rodney liked that, and John liked the way it always made his hips push forward. Rodney's cock brushed against John's hip, still slick from their fucking. Something about that was hot, really hot, and John sucked a little harder, nipping lightly at Rodney's lip before letting it go.

Drawing back, John looked down at him. Rodney didn't look annoyed. He looked sated and aroused both, his eyes wide and blue, and John was absolutely not going to think corny thoughts about Rodney's eyes so he kissed him again.

Rodney shifted beneath him, and then rolled over with a happy hum, easing John down onto soft, rumpled sheets. John spread his legs and let Rodney settle in between his thighs, sighing contentedly into Rodney's mouth. He felt so light that he might float off, with only Rodney holding him place, with his warm skin and solid muscle. And lips--soft, mobile lips, kissing the corner of his mouth, gliding over his cheek, brushing against his temple. When Rodney's mouth drifted to his ear John turned his head, closing his eyes against the tickle of warm breath, and then shivered as Rodney delicately touched his tongue to the edges.

"Your ears are annoying, too," Rodney whispered.

John couldn't help it; he began to laugh. He wasn't exactly sure why, but it was the quiet kind of laugh that kept on bubbling up, even after Rodney pulled his arms up over his head and held them there, hands wrapped around his wrists. "What?" John asked when he could speak again.

Rodney was watching him with a quizzical, amused look. "Nothing," he said with a small shake of his head.

Even though he knew it wasn't nothing John let it go, because otherwise he might end up confessing those corny thoughts he was refusing to think. "You going to kiss me again, or what?" he asked instead, making a token effort to lift his arms.

"Or what," Rodney said and nipped quickly at the side of John's neck.

"Hey!" John protested, but then Rodney sucked on the place he'd nipped. With a sigh John tilted his head back, encouraging Rodney to keep going. And Rodney did, biting his skin gently, then sucking and licking, slowly moving up John's neck. John made a half-hearted attempt to tug his arms free, just so he could feel Rodney push back down on them. He sighed again, arching his back and pushing his chest against Rodney's, it felt fantastic, trapped by Rodney's body and Rodney's mouth worrying at his neck--

"Now see," Rodney said, his mouth up by John's ear again, "it's those noises you make."

"What?" John wasn't making noise, was he?

"You make these noises, it's just, it's incredibly hot." Rodney pushed with his hips. "It makes me want to do things to you."

Rodney's voice was low and rough in his ear, and John might have made a little more noise. "Things?" he finally managed.

"Yes, things," Rodney said before teasing the spot just below John's ear with teeth and tongue. If that was the kind of thing his noises made Rodney want to do, John was willing to become a one man five piece band.

"What things?" John asked, because he wanted to know, because Rodney talking like this did all kinds of things to him.

"Sex things."

"Sex things," John repeated amused. "Any sex things in particular? There are a lot of sex things, after all."

"It makes me want to spread you out and just devour you, cover every inch of you with my mouth and hands, tasting and touching and making you arch and whimper and groan."

It didn't matter that he'd recently come, Rodney's words had him fully hard and lifting his hips.

"So hot," Rodney whispered against his ear. "You're so hot. I want to be inside you all the time. Want to feel you all around me. Want to watch you come and know that I'm the one doing that to you, making you look like that and sound like that."

"Rodney." John turned his head, seeking Rodney's lips almost blindly. Rodney kissed him and John fed him his desire, taking Rodney's in return. They'd just fucked, but it didn't matter. John still wanted to spread himself out, offer himself up, let Rodney take him and do whatever he wanted. "Do things to me," he whispered when they parted. "Do anything, everything, just…"

"Can I fuck you again?" Rodney asked.

So earnest, John had to smile. "Yes," he said, in his best 'you big dope' tone of voice.

"Really?" Rodney asked. "Good, okay." He kissed John's chin, then tightened his grip on John's wrists and reached over to kiss one outstretched arm, licking the inside of his elbow before moving down to press his face into John's armpit.

John was startled, he hadn't expected that--Rodney, breathing him in-- Rodney left no part of him unexposed, did he? When Rodney licked and sucked on the sensitive skin he moaned, pushing his cock against Rodney's hip.

Rodney raised his head. "John?" he said, loosening his grip on John's wrists.

John immediately tugged his arms free to touch Rodney's head, caressing the soft, short

hair. "Yeah?"

"Can we do it with you on top? Fucking yourself on me?"

For a moment John was tempted to say no. He'd been expecting a slow, lazy fuck, maybe with them both on their sides. And what had happened to devouring him? But then the image took hold in his mind, him riding Rodney's cock while Rodney watched, devouring him in a different way. "Okay." Hands still on Rodney's hair, he tugged Rodney into another kiss. "More of this first," he said, his tone making it a request.

"I can do that," Rodney said with a smile. Then he slid lower, his mouth sliding lower too, kissing and tasting from John's collarbone to his nipples and then lower still.

Closing his eyes, John groaned and arched. And maybe he did make noises but Rodney's mouth was so good, and his hands. Strong and nimble, they found their way into all kinds of places, good places --one hand slid along the back of his thigh--really good places.

The feel of a wet tongue sliding over his abdomen made him open his eyes. Rodney wasn't usually one for licking. John was still covered in his own come. He'd forgotten that. It was matting down his hair in places, with visible flecks in others. Rodney licked again and John made one of those noises Rodney liked so much. He couldn't help it. Rodney licking John's come from his skin was hot.

John watched as Rodney slid lower, kissing and licking his way down past John's pubic bone, and his cock twitched in happy anticipation. He wanted Rodney to fuck him, but he never objected to the feel of Rodney's mouth on his dick, warm and wet and god, Rodney could suck.

Rodney didn't suck him. He slid lower and placed his hands on John's thighs, pushing them back until John was spread open, his hips tilted upward, and then Rodney leaned down. Reaching out with his tongue, he touched the edge of it to John's opening and John groaned, long and low and deep. Rodney touched him again and again, the tip of his tongue easing just inside.

Then he pushed deeper and John grabbed his legs, holding them back, holding himself open. Rodney had rimmed him before, but never like this, never after they'd fucked. Rodney was tasting his own come, tasting it on John's skin, on John's ass. He was tasting their fucking--come and lube and skin. It was the filthiest and most arousing thing anyone had ever done to him.

Rodney pressed his face in, sucking on delicate skin and then licking before sliding his tongue in again and again, until John could not stop whimpering. His cock lay thick and heavy on his stomach, his legs trembled with the strain and this, this was what it was like to be devoured. There was no part of him left untouched by Rodney, Rodney stripped him naked and still left him wanting more.

When Rodney finally pulled back, John let his legs slide back down onto the bed with a thump. "Oh, god," he said weakly.

Rodney kissed one splayed thigh and then sat back, wiping his face with the back of his hand. His cock was fully erect, poking out eagerly. "Um," he said, with a hungry expression. "Ready for round two?"

John nodded, even though he felt as though he may have melted into the mattress. He couldn't take his eyes from Rodney's cock. He wanted it. He really wanted it. The melting feeling faded, chased away by the sight of Rodney's cock, and John sat up, kissing Rodney hungrily, even though his mouth had just been down there. Sliding a hand down the center of his chest to take hold of Rodney's cock, he said, "I want this," his voice raspy with arousal.

Kissing Rodney again, John slid his hand up and down Rodney's length, enjoying the feel of a thick, full cock in his hand.

With a groan, Rodney captured John's hand with his, halting his strokes. He gently removed John's hand. "I had an idea."

"Oh, really?" John smiled, because Rodney always had the best ideas.

"Yes, really." Rodney kissed him quickly and then crawled to the head of the bed. Piling pillows up against the headboard, he sat back, legs stretched out in front of him. He curled one hand around his cock, and reached out to John with the other. "Come here."

John hesitated, because he wanted to look at Rodney touching himself, face lit up with his "this is going to be the best thing ever" expression. Rodney approached sex as intently as he approached his work, with focus and boundless enthusiasm, and an almost scary level of passion.

John liked this kind of scary.

He crawled up to join Rodney, placing one knee on either side of his thighs.

"What took you so long?" Rodney asked, sliding his broad hands up John's back and pulling him close. He reached down and adjusted himself, so that his cock was snug along the cleft of John's ass.

"You're so impatient, Rodney." But his gasping diminished the effect of his teasing, because with a little movement, he could slide his opening over the length of Rodney's cock, pushing his own cock against Rodney's stomach. "Oh, wow."

"Yes, wow," Rodney said so John did it again, resting his hands on Rodney's shoulders. Down wasn't as easy a motion as up had been, but it still felt damn good, Rodney's cock sliding across his opening and then up between his cheeks.

Rodney was looking down, watching John's cock moving across his stomach. Touching Rodney's chin with his fingers, John raised Rodney's gaze to his. Then he kissed him again, because they needed to kiss, because John needed Rodney's lips on his. He wanted Rodney to kiss him like he owned him, but Rodney never did. John slid his other hand to the back of Rodney's neck and kissed Rodney like Rodney was his, because Rodney was his and John didn't want there to be any doubt about that.

"John," Rodney said softly, "I want to be in you."

"Yes." John kissed him again, shorter this time. "Fuck, yes."

Reaching out, Rodney grabbed the lube from the table next to the bed.

"I don't think we need that," John said, wrapping one arm tightly around Rodney's shoulders.

"Check."

It took John a moment to realize what Rodney meant, and when he did the idea sent a bolt of excitement through him. Lifting himself up slightly, he reached between them. His fingers brushed Rodney's balls and Rodney sucked in a breath. John was tempted to linger, to cup Rodney's balls in his hand and play with them just a little. But he didn't. Instead, he moved his fingers upward, sliding them along Rodney's shaft until he was touching himself. His fingers weren't far from his opening, and when he moved them across it a frisson of pleasure went through him. All the fucking they were doing was making the nerves there more sensitive, John was sure of it.

Pushing inside was easy. The entrance was slick with Rodney's saliva and his fingers just slid in. Smooth, slick walls close around his fingers, and John groaned. The slickness was Rodney. He was full of Rodney's come.

He moved his fingers back and forth. It was easy, even though his ass was tight around them. With a small sound he buried his face in Rodney's neck.

"John?" Rodney asked, his voice a whisper, his hands moving gently over John's sides. "John?"

"Every day," John said, "I want you to fuck me every day. I want to go around like this all the time, with your come inside me."

"I can do that." Rodney stroked the back of John's neck and then cupped John's head in his hands, lifting him. "I can do that," he said again, making it a promise. Then he kissed John, his lips and tongue moving over John's like they had every right in the world to be there.

John was kneeling over Rodney, with his own fingers still in his ass and his arm wedged between them, unsure he'd ever be able to stop kissing Rodney long enough for Rodney to fuck him. He wanted to be fucked, wanted Rodney to lay him down and spread him open and fuck him, just fuck him.

Rodney broke their kiss with a quiet moan, wrapping his arms around John, and pressing his cheek to John's chest. Trying to tighten his hold with the arm he had wrapped around Rodney's shoulders, John kissed the top of his head. "Hey," he said gently.

"Yeah." Rodney loosened his grip.

John slid back down, pulling his fingers free and resting his ass on Rodney's thighs. Rodney was breathing heavily. He looked shaken, eyes maybe a little too bright and desperate. "How about little lube, okay?" John asked, picked up the tube, because he didn't want Rodney to think too much about promises they might not be able to keep, not in Pegasus anyway.

Rodney nodded.

After warming a palmful between his hands, John clasped Rodney's cock at the base and drew his hands up, gently smoothing the liquid over it. Rodney ducked his head, watching, and then his hands went to John's hips, pulling him forward.

"Is that enough? Because--please, I need you on me--" As he spoke he guided John over him, voice urgent, hands gripping firmly.

John eagerly reached behind to help, catching the head of Rodney's cock and pressing it against his opening. It slipped in easily. John rested his forehead against Rodney's, not even trying to hold in his groan, letting Rodney hear him.

Rodney brought their lips together in a light, easy kiss.

Lowering himself slowly, John concentrated on the sensation of Rodney filling him. He hadn't even known he was empty, but now Rodney was filling him.

When Rodney was all the way in, John went still. He could feel the hair from Rodney's thighs scratching his ass, and Rodney's hands on his hips felt like they were burning into him. Looking down at Rodney's wide eyes and parted lips, John lifted a hand and cupped Rodney's cheek, stroking with his thumb.

Rodney turned into the caress and John moved his other hand from Rodney's shoulder to his chest, grazing a nipple. He hadn't sucked on Rodney's nipples. Rodney loved it when he did that, and John loved doing it, just because it made Rodney so hot. He brushed Rodney's nipple with his fingers and Rodney made a low, needy sound. If John's noises were like that he could understand why Rodney liked hearing them.

He tweaked the nipple this time, and Rodney pushed into his touch, hands clenching restlessly, pressing into his flesh. John could feel Rodney's cock twitch inside of him, so he clenched his muscles, squeezing. Rodney let out a sharp, startled moan, and yeah, that was hot, the look of pure, dumb pleasure on Rodney's face. Holding onto Rodney's shoulders for support, John raised himself up and then eased back down, Rodney's cock sliding inside of him.

"That's it," Rodney whispered, running his hands over John's body as he moved. "Just keep doing that, nice and slow--oh god, I'll probably die of a heart attack but what a way to go."

"I won't let you die," John whispered, "promise."

Rodney nodded once and slid a hand from John's thigh all the way up to his neck and then into his hair. Hand cradling the back of John's head, Rodney pulled him into another kiss. It was as slow as their fucking.

Everyplace he could feel there was connection--his cock and Rodney's stomach, his hands and Rodney's shoulders, Rodney's hands and his skin, his mouth and Rodney's. And Rodney's cock, caressing him as he lowered his hips, caressing him again as he raised them. He was caressing Rodney, too, touching Rodney's cock with the most intimate part of himself, bringing Rodney inside him because it made Rodney feel good, because it made them both feel good.

"I don't want to stop," John confessed. "I don't ever want to stop."

"I know. Me either. God, John, me either." Rodney nuzzled his neck for a moment. "But if we don't you'll get sore, and my body will decide it needs all of that blood elsewhere, and Zelenka will give us funny looks when I try to review reports with my cock in your ass."

John wanted to laugh, but all he could manage was a soft, "Yeah."

"But there's something, um, appealing about the thought of being in my lab with you on my dick, isn't there?"

"Kinky," John breathed. But he got an odd little stirring deep in his gut when he pictured it, being so clearly owned by Rodney, for all to see. He moved with more force, coming down hard on Rodney's cock, trying to drive it in even further. "Rodney--"

Another kiss, a lick to his lips and Rodney sat back, one hand trailing down John's body to take hold of his cock. "Go on, do it," Rodney said. "I want to see you."

John pushed Rodney's hand away. "Let me do it, then."

Under Rodney's fascinated gaze, he fisted his own cock, and began to stroke in time to his movements. Up, down and then back up, the rhythm taking him over. He wanted to keep it slow. Rodney had asked for slow. And he didn't want it to end, but Rodney's cock was brushing all the right places, and the way Rodney was watching him made him want to split himself open so Rodney could see all of him.

The impulse scared him, made him move faster.

He was fucking himself on Rodney's cock, and the pleasure was building with every move of his hips.

Then Rodney's hands stilled him. John groaned in protest. "Shhh," Rodney whispered, pressing his lips to the side of John's neck. He sucked softly and John resumed moving, slower this time.

He was so close now he couldn't stop it if he wanted to. One more stroke, two, and John closed his eyes, his ass contracting hard around Rodney's dick as he came, everything going white for a moment as his entire body somehow managed to contract and let go at the same time.

Rodney touched him as he came, his hands petting John's shoulders before he slid one around John's waist and the other around John's neck. "Oh, god," John gasped and leaned forward, resting his forehead on Rodney's shoulder. Rodney simply kissed his temple.

That's when John realized that Rodney was still hard inside him. "You're not done," he said.

Rodney shook his head. "Close," he whispered again John's ear. "I wanted to watch."

"Really?" John felt a rush of warmth.

"Yes, really."

"My turn, then." John's legs ached, he felt raw and used up but he wasn't about to stop, not now. He sat back and with a hand to Rodney's chin, tilted his face up. Watching Rodney's face, he moved, slow and determined. Rodney leaned back against the pillows, moaning, but he kept his eyes on John's.

Flushed cheeks and parted lips--John loved the look of stunned delight, loved knowing that he was the one making Rodney's brain go off-line and into total pleasure. Holding himself steady with one hand on Rodney's shoulder, he moved faster.

Rodney tensed beneath him, eyes growing wide. "Oh, god." He grabbed John's hips, hard enough to bruise, and then jerked up into him.

John quickly leaned down to kiss him, swallowing up Rodney's moans as his cock pulsed deep inside. He kept on kissing him through the aftershocks, because Rodney coming was pretty damn hot, and because Rodney was all his, because Rodney was more than willing to fuck him as much and as often as he wanted to be fucked.

"Please," Rodney gasped, breaking off the kiss. He pulled back, panting. "I need air."

"I need you," John said, before he could stop himself. He hadn't meant to say it; it just came out of his mouth.

Rodney raised his eyebrows. "Oh," he said. "Um, me too. I mean--not me, but you."

Nodding, John smiled. "Good," he said. Rodney looked entirely bemused and ruffled and John had to kiss him again. Then he absolutely had to move, to ease his aching legs. Rodney twitched as John raised himself off of his cock, then spread his legs so that John could settle down between them. It took some awkward shifting for them to get settled, but it was worth it. Rodney ended up with one leg over John's hip, his arm wrapped firmly around John's waist.

John pressed his chest against Rodney's, his face snug in the curve of Rodney's neck. "I like sex things," he murmured.

Rodney chuckled into his skin. "Me too." After a moment he added, "Post sex things are good, too."

"Mmmm," John agreed contentedly. Nuzzling even deeper into Rodney's warmth, he closed his eyes.


End file.
